


Local Golden Boy Defiles Principal's Office

by CyborgWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, I made myself sad because of the implications toward the middle/end, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shatt, Smut, Some angst, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/pseuds/CyborgWrites
Summary: Matt and Shiro fuck in Iverson's office.





	Local Golden Boy Defiles Principal's Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sydmish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydmish/gifts).



> Saw someone ask for shatt on tumblr. Here ya go, sydmish.

"Ah- ah....Shiro!"

Shiro hummed around Matt's cock, amusement in his charcoal eyes as the gingerhaired boy gripped the edge of the desk he was leaning on, his knuckles white at the sight of Shiro on his knees for him.

Shiro pulled off with a smirk, stroking Matt's dick with his hand.

"Keep it down, Matt. You're gonna get us caught."

Matt groaned.

"You-You're the one- mmm- who thought it would -ah- be a good- good idea to- oh- fuck in Iverson's office during his lunchbreak, Golden Boy."  
Shiro, shrugged, giving Matt's dick a teasing lick.

"What can I say? Sometimes I like to break the rules," he purred, and then swallowed Matt all the way down.

"OH! Fuuuuck."

He couldn't help but thrust into Shiro's mouth, Shiro moaning when Matt threaded his fingers into raven hair.

"Shirooo. I'm close..."

Shiro pulled away.

"Can't have you finishing before we get to the fun part."

Shiro pulled Matt away from the desk, undressing and taking Matt's place, sitting on the desk with his legs spread. He brought his fingers to his mouth, coating them with saliva and not once breaking eye contact with Matt, who's amber eyes were dilated to high heaven, almost black.

"Watch me," he whispered, reaching down and circling his hole with wet fingers before pushing one inside, hissing at the intrusion.

Matt gulped, fiddling with his glasses, cock impossibly hard while Shiro prepped himself for Matt, one finger becoming two and then three.

"Beautiful," he breathed.

Shiro paused and it struck Matt that out of everything they'd already done, that was what made his boyfriend blush? Genuine, heartfelt compliments.

Matt was struck with unusual confidence. 

This, he could do.

"Really, Shiro. You're so good to me... look how pretty you are getting ready for me."

Shuro flushed all the way down to his chest, turning his head to the side.

"Matt," he whined.

Matt approached him, taking Shiro's face into his hands and making the larger boy look at him.

"Shh. You've done so well, Shiro. Let me take care of you now."

Shiro nodded, removing his fingers, frowning when Matt didn't immediately position himself to fuck him.

"Matt?"

Matt didn't answer at first, only staring at Shiro's hole with reverance, tracing his thumb over the quivering entrance.

"Lovely... but isn't it unfair," he said, kneeling down until he was face to face with Shiro's rectum, "that you got to taste me and I didn't get to taste you?"

Before Shiro could respond, a tongue was swiping over his hole and then entering him.

Shiro let out a choked cry, trying to be quiet and failing as whimpering moans fell from his lips. His hips rolled, tears falling from his eyes as he fucked himself on Matt's tongue.

Matt pulled away, giving Shiro a moment to catch his breath and then finally pressing the head of his cock against Shiro's hole, sinking into him slowly.

Shiro sighed, a pleased smile on his face at being filled.

Matt smiled back, reaching up and pulling Shiro's head back by his hair to kiss and nip at his neck, thrusting his hips steadily into his boyfriend.

"Mm...ah...ah-Ah! Matt, faster! Please..."

Matt obliged, letting go of Shiro's hair and grabbing his thick thighs, pulling him forward until Shiro was on his back and sprawled over the documents on Iverson's desk, pistoning his hips at a punishing speed.

Shiro mewled, hands scrambling for purchase, his tongue lolling out of his mouth when Matt kept hitting his sweet spot.

Matt groaned, feeling himself getting close.

"Shiro, I'm-hah ah ah- I'm close!"

"Mmmm, me- ah- me, too."

Matt reached down, pumping Shiro's cock in time with his thrusts, feeling the orgasm rush through him, Shiro coming hard all over their stomachs when he felt Matt spilling inside of him.

Matt moaned helplessly at the overstimulation, having fucked Shiro through his orgasm. Shiro was still clenching around him.

They were still joined together, catching their breath, when the light turned on, Iverson and Samuel Holt standing there gaping for a moment.

They looked at eachother, nodding once and then going back the way they came.

They vaguely heard the words "... spontaneous pre-mission fucking... we've all been there..." as the sound of footsteps faded in the hall.

Matt and Shiro shared a look, bursting into laughter, Matt cutting off a giggling Shiro with a deep kiss, pulling out to gather their clothes. 

When they were dressed, Matt grabbed him by the hand, pulling him out of the office.

"Come on, Golden Boy. We have to go to space in a few hours."

Shiro grinned, staring at the back of Matt's head, apparently so intensely that Matt turned back and flashed a smile in return.

Shiro's heart stops.

He remembers then that, that smile is the reason he volunteered to be the pilot for the mission in the first place.

He'd follow Matthew Holt to the ends of the universe.

 


End file.
